The invention is based on a distributor fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines as defined hereinafter.
In a fuel injection pump of this type (German Patent 37 17 807.6 and Austrian Patent 13.06.1987), it has already been proposed for shutoff of the engine or interruption of the injection of fuel to the engine to adjust the distributor piston axially counter to a restoring spring, after which longitudinal suction grooves, disposed in the jacket face of the distributor and one end of which communicates with the pump work chamber, emerge from the guide bore and thereby connect the pump work chamber directly to the suction chamber of the injection pump, even during the compression stroke of the pump piston. The quantity of fuel subsequently pumped by the radial piston is carried without pressure directly into the suction chamber. To attain an immediate pressure reduction after the displacement of the distributor piston, the stroke of the distributor piston must be relatively long, which has a disadvantageous effect on the entire construction, and above all, on the shutoff speed, because the relatively long stroke means that a correspondingly large amount of fuel is necessary for this control, to displace the distributor piston. To increase the shutoff speed, an enlarged cross section of the control valve passageway would be necessary, which in turn would necessitate increasing the positioning forces, for example brought to bear by a magnet.